


Without Riko

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asshole Riko Moriyama, Dead Riko Moriyama, Gen, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Riko Moriyama, Riko Moriyama is His Own Warning, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Riko Moriyama  is dead, long live Jean and Kevin.
Relationships: Jean Moreau & Riko Moriyama, Kevin Day & Jean Moreau, Kevin Day & Riko Moriyama
Kudos: 12





	Without Riko

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because it doesn't take a to of words to say I hope Riko rots in Hell. Also Jean and Kevin have better things to do than mourn that prick.

Jean and Kevin both went to Riko's funeral. They sat together, which the public would interpret as solidarity in grief. In a way it was, a show of support for each other, grieving a future they could have had if they'd never met Riko. Kevin had to step out part way through. Jean followed him.

A hand fell on Kevin's back. Kevin started to cry. It was all so much. He'd never had a future before. In a way, he still didn't. Trapped into one path by the Moriyama family, one way or another. But this, the ability to count on being alive tomorrow, being unharmed for the most part, that was more than he'd ever had. 

"It is rude to speak ill of the dead...but Riko immortalized himself in our nightmares. As such I feel no guilt in saying that he was a cruel bastard and I'm sure he's rotting in hell."

Kevin looked up at Jean. He gave a half-hearted, watery smile. 

"I hope it hurts."


End file.
